


Breakfast, Eyes, Glasses

by tiddlypom



Series: An Asortment of Ficlets [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast, Eyes, Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyostrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/gifts).



“Breakfast,” Hannibal said as he set down a plate of his finest bacon pancakes, genteelly stifling a yawn and then adjusting his luxuriously fluffy dressing gown, “did you sleep well?” 

Will smiled and looked up, “I slept very well actually,” he said and meant it. 

Hannibal gazed back, and they found themselves locked in each other’s eyes, cool grey in warm brown in cool grey, connecting in a way beyond that of most minds and hearts. The corners of Hannibal’s mouth curled sensually, as they so often did not, and he ever so gently pushed Will’s glasses further up his nose; they’d been put on quite hurriedly that morning. Pancakes forgotten, Will stood up from his chair and simply kissed his love, following his emotions, letting Hanni’s hands grip and twist in his bed-hair, and feeling so passionate a love that he wondered how such a thing could be allowed to exist.


End file.
